


Don't Fuck With My Heart

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fake Dating, Friends With Benefits, Insecure Niall, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia Boss!Zayn, Niam - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Ziall Ficathon, fake - Freeform, jealous!zayn, mafia, smartass, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are friends with benefits and Niall was okay with this type of relationship but now he fell in love with Zayn. Just wanting Zayn's love was all Niall wanted. Louis decides to set Liam and Niall in a fake relationship to test Zayn.</p><p>The result? </p><p>Niall cumming untouched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With My Heart

any spelling errors or missing words, sorry but Enjoy!

 

 

Zayn layed down panting, sweat covered his body he had smirk on his lips. He turned to Niall who was also panting. " I told you I could make you scream" Zayn said and tapped the younger boy's nose. 

 

"Shut Up" Niall mumbled blushing. Zayn chuckled. The younger boy rolled his eyes at the older boy and got up looking where he threw his boxers. "Thanks Ni" Zayn said quietly, Niall turned and said a quiet "Welcome" and continued collecting his clothes.

 

Yeah it was likes this all the time for Zayn and Niall. The irish boy comes over and talks to Zayn which is followed by sex and then Niall leaves with a sore ass. But this time it was different.

 

"Hey Zayn?"

 

"yeah Ni" Zayn responded. "I like this boy a-a lot but I'm sc-scared that he will reject me" Niall said blushing.

 

"Niall I'm not to good with those types of questions" Niall looked down. "But. I would tell him" Zayn said.

 

Niall nodded and grabbed the rest of his clothes, got dressed and went up to kissed Zayn on the cheek then whispering a 'thank you' and left Zayn's house.

 

 

"Boss" Harry said as he entered the half naked man. "Yes Haz" Zayn said pulling his pants up. "Jordan hasn't paid us back and his deadline was yesterday" Harry continued. Zayn grabbed a random shirt from his closet and chucked on, grabbed a gun loaded it and turned to Harry.

 

"Well lets go visit him"

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Next Morning...

 

"Niall" Someone said and gently shook the sleeping boy. Niall groaned and hide under his sheets in attempt to escape the person trying him rip him away from sleep.

 

He heard someone chuckle. The shaking continued. Niall tried to fall back to sleep but failed. He forced his eyes open and was met by Liam. "Niall breakfast is ready" Liam said.

 

Niall glared and grabbed his pillow and thew at Liam. "Hey!" Liam yelled as he smacked away the pillow. "Go away 'm tired" Niall whined and pulled his blankets back over his head and closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed the blankets then yanked the blankets away from the irishman which pulled Niall too and made them fall onto the floor with Niall falling on top of Liam.

 

Liam pushed the other boy off him. "Fuck you Li" Niall groaned into the floor and got up and stretched.

 

"So what is for Breakfast Li" Niall said stretching his arm. Liam got up brushing of the dirt and trash of his bum.

 

"Bacon, Eggs & Mushrooms"

 

Niall nodded and followed Liam down to the kitchen where the food was on the table, TV was on the bench showing the morning news. Niall sat down and started eating the mushrooms while Liam grabbed them a glass a juice.

 

Today's top news, 26 year old Jordan Mcits found dead in own home, police say that it was a horrible accident.

 

Mr. Mcits was found under a ceiling fan, his skull was smash open from the impact

 

The reporter. Niall rolled his eyes knowing Zayn was behind it. 'He must of forgotten to pay Zaynie back' Niall thought.

 

"Niall are you doing anything later or does Zayn have you?" Liam asked as sat down sipping his drink.

 

"I don't think so" The irish boy said and grabbed his juice. "Why" He asked and drank some of his drink.

 

"I was wondering if you would like to come see a movie"

 

"What movie" Niall asked as he set his drink down. "Poltergeist?" Liam said shrugging.

 

"Ok"

 

"Can I ask about Zayn" Louis said as he walked in scaring both Liam and Niall.

 

"For the last time we aren't dating"

 

"But you do like Like him don't you" Louis said with a smirk. Niall blushed and nodded slowly.

 

"Good, I have an idea"

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

"I still find it creepy that you know where Zayn is" Niall said as he, Louis and Liam walked into Kmart.

 

"Oh shut it I'm not stalking him I'm after that sexy ass man that follows him" Louis said and punched Niall in the arm.

 

Niall rolled his eyes, "So Liam and Niall, you both act Lovey Dovey and Zayn gets jealous about his baby being with someone else Blah Blah Blah He steals Niall and fucks him, the end"

 

"Hey!" The blushing boy exclaimed as he punched Louis' in the arm. "What? Does he take it up his ass?" Louis asked with a smirk. Niall blushed even more redder.

 

"Ok Liam take Niall to underwear section and pretend you're buying him some sexy boxers"

 

Liam nodded and took Niall's hand and led him to the men's underwear section, Liam spotted Zayn walking towards them.

 

"Ok babe which color would you like, they have purple, orange, blue anything" Liam said and pretended to browse the boxers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zayn stomping over towards them with angry expression.

 

"Oh hey Niall" Zayn said and hugged the younger boy glared at Liam.

 

"Babe who's this" Liam asked as he put the down boxers. Niall pulled away from Zayn. "This is Zayn he's a friend of mine" Niall said quietly.

 

"Sorry who are you" Zayn rudely asked.

 

"Zayn, this is, this is my boyfriend, Liam Payne" Niall struggled to say, Zayn was still glaring at Liam.

 

"oh really, since when" Zayn angrily asked. Niall could tell the older man was upset now he sounded hurt and really pissed.

 

"We started dat-dating today" The irish boy said quietly, "The boy I told you about, is Li-Liam" Niall said into Zayn's shoulder but it sorta came out as question. The older boy was squeezing Niall, he was upset clearly he hated the fact that Niall wasn't going to be his.

 

"Zayn would you mind letting MY boyfriend go?" Liam asked pretending to be angry he was having fun pretending, he was fighting a smile trying to come out.

 

"Zayn y-you're hurt-ting me" Niall groaned in pain. Zayn ignored this. "I need to talk to Niall alone" The older growled. Niall whimpered quietly. Zayn pulled Niall away from his 'boyfriend' the irish lad turned and saw Liam doing a thumbs up before he was pulled out of Kmart.

 

Louis was chatting with Harry, he saw Niall being dragged away by a very pissed off Zayn. Louis winked and continued talking with Harry.

 

_____________________________________

 

Zayn pushed the younger boy down onto his bed and started to unbutton Niall's shirt, once he gotten the shirt off he proceeded to rip all of Niall clothes off to leave the boy naked.

 

"You little whore" The older boy spat at Niall who tried to move away from the angry Zayn, Niall never seen Zayn this angry. The younger boy was thinking the idea Louis had was a bad idea.

 

"I don't care if that fuck head is your boyfriend, Niall Horan you ARE MINE" Zayn exclaimed and stripped himself and climbed onto the bed and up to Niall then pressed his lips against Niall's soft lips. "Think you can leave me do ya?" Zayn growled against Niall's lips.

 

"Z-Zayn you're hu-hurting my arm" Niall panted.

 

"You deserved it, you little slut" Zayn spat, he let go of Niall's arm. The older boy kissed Niall once more and down Niall's neck, chest trying to mark the younger boy to show he is owned, Zayn stopped just above the other's boy's cock.

 

"Za-Zayn Pl-Please"

 

Zayn smirked and kissing Niall's thighs torturing the boy, he continued torturing the boy for a while until the boy was practically screaming.

 

Zayn leaned down and took Niall's cock into his mouth, the irish boy's hands found Zayn's head and pushed down, forcing the older boy take more in.

 

Zayn bobbed is up and down. Niall started thrust into Zayn's warm mouth,

"G-Gonna, gonna" Niall moaned, Zayn quickly took out Niall's length of his mouth letting it fall. Niall whined and pushed his hips up, his cock barely touching Zayn's lips.

 

"You slut, still think you can ditch me for that stupid fuck" Zayn spat. Niall shook his head. Zayn grabbed the boys hips and pulled him down, his leaking cock sitting at Niall's entrance.

 

"Guess what sluts don't get?" Zayn asked with a smirked. "What?" Niall asked. Zayn thrusted into Niall until he was balls deep into the boy. Niall screamed,

 

"Preparation" Zayn growled he then started to thrust quickly in and out of the boy, Niall was gasping for awhile until he could realise what was happening.

 

"FUCK!!!, go-d Za-yn plea-" The boy couldn't form words. Zayn had found Niall's prostate as always, Zayn always found it. Niall tried to grab onto Zayn but he couldn't.

 

Zayn leaned down and captured Niall's lips with his. The irish boy wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist.

 

"No one can make you feel like this except me, got it slut?" Niall nodded and pressed his lips against Zayn's .

 

"I lo-love you" Niall moaned. Zayn stopped his thrusting and stared into Niall's blue eyes. Fear started to fill Niall's body. "I-I'm sorry, it ju-" He was cut of by Zayn's lips.

 

"Zayn?" Niall asked, a smile was on Zayn's lips. "I love you babe, so" Thrust. "So " Thrust. "Fucking much" the older boy said as he resumed thrusting.

 

Zayn pounded into Niall's tight hole. Niall ran his nails down Zayn's back. His moans filled the room, the sound of skin slapping skin also filled the room. Zayn bite down onto Niall's neck. Niall moaned loudly, Zayn smirked while sucking on Niall's neck.

 

So Tight Zayn thought, His balls slapping Niall's ass checks. "Zayn mo-ore!" Niall moaned, Zayn growled and started slamming hard into Niall's hole, stabbing his prostate. 

 

"Za-Zaynie! I-I'm gonna -"

 

"Come baby, come for me!"

 

Niall had the most intense orgasm, it was way better than any other orgasm. He never knew getting Zayn jealous was going to make him have the most pleasurable orgasm.

 

Zayn could feel Niall start to tighten around him, "Fuck babe, so good" Zayn continued to thrust into Niall until he came to.

 

He pulled out of Niall and layed down next to younger boy. "Wow" Niall gasped. Zayn smiled and pulled Niall into his arms. "I love you Niall" He whispered. Niall looked up at Zayn into his eyes.

 

"Really?"

 

"I loved you since we started fooling around"

 

"I Love you too" Niall said with a kiss, "What about Liam" Zayn asked concerned feeling fear. "I never loved him, we pretended to see if you liked me it was Louis' idea" Niall said and sighed.

 

"But I do, well 'liked' I don't like, but love? yes" Zayn said smiling wider. Niall giggled and kissed Zayn again, god, he could keep kissing Zayn all day and night.

 

Zayn then punched Niall's arm gently, " just Don't Fuck with My Heart okay baby" He whispered. "Promise" Niall whispered


End file.
